


(oh let's be loud and clear) there's no secrets here

by theshipshipper



Series: It's All a Little Funny [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, JonxSansaFanFiction 12 Days of Shipping, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: "You're trying to distract me," she accused, looking at him through the mirror.She sees him smile, moving behind her. "Why would I do that?" He asked against her ear, voice a low rumble."Jon," she whined just as he started trailing kisses from the exposed skin on her shoulder up to her jaw and towards the back of her ear.--Day 9 of jonxsansafanfiction's 12 days of shipping. (Sneaking Around Trope)--Title from: Talk by November lights





	(oh let's be loud and clear) there's no secrets here

* * *

"Shit," Sansa cursed, squinting at her phone to check the time. "Shit, shit, shit."

"What is it?" Came Jon's sleepy mumble, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"I'm late," she huffed, untangling herself from him and jumping out of bed to get ready.

Sitting up, Jon watched as she skipped around the room in a panic, grabbing her stuff from the floor.

"Late for what?"

"I promised my mom I'd help with last minute preparations," she explained as she tugged on her underwear and then her shorts over it. "I was supposed to be down at the ballroom two hours ago."

She had it all planned out; Jon staying at the Torrhen Grand Hotel, the same venue where her family threw the Stark's annual New Year's Eve party, had been perfect for her.

She thought she was so clever; she thought she could come over to see him last night without worrying too about her schedule for the next day since she would already be at the venue.

It would've been a great plan if she hadn't forgotten to set an alarm.

She whirls around, trying to find a shirt, and grabs the one she sees peeking underneath the matress.

Just then her phone started to ring. Jon reached for it, checking the ID. "It's Arya."

She winced. "Ignore it."

Jon's eyebrow shot up, the look on his face so adorable in his sleepy state. "She'll be pissed."

"She already left me five voicemails," she told him, grabbing the phone to decline the call herself. "She's already pissed."

She leaned down, giving him a quick peck. "Good morning. How do I look?"

"Beautiful," he says earnestly, head cocking sideways in admiration.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You love me, you're biased," she decided before running into the bathroom to check her state herself.

"You are no help," she declared loudly when she sees herself in the mirror before quickly grabbing a toothbrush.

She's a mess, as she expected. Bed hair, swollen lips and eyes still thick with sleep. Her make-up is also smudged, having forgotten to wash it off last night.

She'll pay for that in a few days, she thought with a scowl.

She'd been too absorbed with him last night to even think of washing off her make-up. To think of anything else, really.

She hadn't seen him in two weeks; their longest separation since they started dating.

He was in Starfall with his mom and Arthur over the holidays while she went back to Winterfell and while it was great to have some time with her family, it would've been better if she had Jon with her too.

 _Whatever_ , she thinks now. _He's_ _with_ _her_   _now_.

"You asked for my opinion," he reminded her a moment later, appearing right behind her while she's washing her face. "And my opinion is that you're always beautiful."

She grabbed a towel, drying her face.

"You're trying to distract me," she tells him, even though she knows he said those words in earnest.

She sees him smile from the mirror, moving behind her.

"Why would I do that?" He asked against her ear, voice a low rumble.

"Jon," she whined just as he started trailing kisses from the exposed skin on her shoulder up to her jaw and to the back of her ear.

"Hmm?"

She shut her eyes, letting herself enjoy it for a second before turning around to kiss him fully on the mouth.

Her phone rings immediately after, making him groan in disappointment and he drops his head on her shoulder.

Her hands instantly goes around him, hugging him to her with a fond smile. "I won't take too long," she promised, planting a kiss to his jaw.

The elevator ride from the thirtieth floor to the fourth takes about six minutes, which she was grateful for since it gets her down to the ballroom floor quickly, but considering she's already two hours late, it still wasn't impressive.

"Mom's been asking me where you are every five seconds," Arya stated flatly with arms crossed as soon as Sansa entered the ballroom, glaring daggers at her. "Where the hell have you been?"

She looked at her sister sheepishly. "I'm so sorry, Arya. I know I said I'd be here early but I overslept."

Arya narrowed her eyes. "Overslept where? You weren't even home when I left."

"At a friend's."

"Which friend? And - looking like this?" Arya asked skeptically, looking her over with a frown. "When have you ever not dressed up like you're meeting the queen when you go out?"

Sansa looked down to study herself. She'll admit that she's a lot more dressed down than usual. Only in her shorts, a washed up Crows shirt she must've grabbed by mistake in her rush earlier, and flipflops, but it's not like she thought her _friend_ would mind. In actuality, Jon had enjoyed taking her clothes off of her last night.

She doesn't point this out to Arya though, and, instead, only rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with my clothes."

"Are those even your clothes? You're not even a Crows fan," Arya continued, frowning at her shirt.

It is, in fact, not hers. It's one of Jon's. She's so used to stealing his clothes back in King's Landing that she hadn't even thought about it in her rush earlier.

Arya, not waiting for an explanation, simply shook her head in disbelief. "Gods, I can't believe you snuck out last night for a hook-up."

"That's not true," she denied weakly.

Arya, rightfully, does not buy it. "Then why do you have a hickey on your neck?"

Sansa looked down on instinct and immediately regrets it, only belatedly realizing that it's merely her sister's trick.

She looked back at Arya, who's smirking at her. "Shut up."

"Mom's talking to the organizer at the garden if you want to let her know you're here," her sister told her smugly.

"Thanks," she muttered begrudgingly before heading off to find her mom.

As Arya said, her mom is in the hotel garden conversing with the organizer for tonight's event.

"There you are, sweetheart," her mother says cheerfully, spotting her approach. "I've been looking for you."

She gave her mother a sheepish smile and a peck on the cheek. "I know, I'm sorry. Time got away with me. Is there anything I can still do to help?"

"No. It's alright, sweetheart, everything here is set," her mother said with a gentle smile. "Go on ahead to the second floor, everybody's already up there for lunch. I'll follow shortly."

She nodded and does as her mother said.

She finds her family gathered at one of the bigger tables in the dining hall. Arya's already there with Gendry, Bran on his phone, her dad and Robb talking and five-year-old little Rickon was just playing with a spoon.

"Sansa," he calls happily when he sees her, standing from his chair excitedly to hug her.

Sansa only ever gets to see most of her family whenever they coordinate their visits, or when she video chats with them, and she's still surprised with how Rick has grown up so quickly since she last saw him over the summer.

She picked him up instantly, planting a loud kiss on his cheek that makes him giggle.

"Hey buddy," she greeted, smiling fondly at her littlest brother. "Missed me?"

He nodded enthusiastically making her smile wider. "Why don't I sit next to you and you tell me what you were up to today?"

He nodded again and she carries him back to his seat, claiming the empty one on his other side.

He doesn't actually tell her what he'd been up to, he mostly just babbles about a bunch of random things at once, giving Sansa a hard time in catching up with his train of thoughts.

He's in the middle of telling her about the unicorn he battled in his dreams, actually, when he stopped suddenly and leapt off his seat with a little squeal.

"Jon!" He screamed wildly, making all of them turn to look.

Sansa grinned at the sight of her little brother jumping into her boyfriend's arm enthusiastically. It's the most adorable thing she's seen in her life.

"Hey little man," Jon greeted with a laugh, tickling him playfully. "You've gotten so big."

The rest of her siblings immediately stood up from their own seats, eager to greet him as well.

Jon moved away from Winterfell the same time as Robb five years ago, but he never once forgot about Sansa's family. Even when his mom moved away to Starfall he still always made time to visit and get together with her siblings.

But since the last year had been busy for all of them and with Jon spending Christmas at Starfall, she knows this would be the first time her family's seeing him since last year's New Year's Eve party.

She remains in her seat as the rest of them traded enthusiastical greeting with each other, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

She and Jon tend to be pretty affectionate with each other, to the point where their friends would constantly roll their eyes and complain, but it's different with her family around.

For all the time that they've been living in the same city, none of her siblings even once mentioned him to her. They don't think the two of them would ever willingly exist in the same axis.

It's understandable, considering how distant they were growing up. But all it took was one chance encounter in King's Landing almost a year ago for all that to change.

Obviously, they still hadn't told their family about the development in their relationship, so they wouldn't know any of it, and they would notice if she even just gave him a quick hug.

Not that she needed to, at the moment, but still.

" _Sir_." She watched him hold a hand out to her dad, standing straight and looking extremely hopeful.

Ned merely laughed, though, patting him on the back good-naturedly. "Why so formal, Jon? You haven't called me _sir_ since you were ten."

He flushed, smiling awkwardly and Sansa has to turn away as not to burst out laughing. Her dad might not know what he's thinking but she definitely does.

Jon probably thinks that now that he's dating her, even without anyone else's knowledge, he needs to gain her dad's approval.

 _He's such a dork_ , she thinks, biting her lips on a smile.

"Did you just check in?" Her dad asked again, putting an arm around him as he led them all back to their table.

"Uh, no. Last night, actually," Jon said. "We would've been here earlier but mom insisted on making a road trip out of it once we landed in White Harbor."

Ned laughed fondly, shaking his head. "Of course she did. And where is your mother now?"

"Still upstairs with Arthur, I guess," Jon said. "I'm supposed to meet them here for lunch."

"Well, why don't the three of you join us?" Ned asked with a smile. "We can get a bigger table to fit all ten of us."

And so they transfer to another table once her mother, Aunt Lya and her husband Arthur, joins them. Jon, of course, is swept up by Robb and Arya immediately, having him sit in between them, which Sansa doesn't necessarily have a problem with - it's just...

Well, it sucks that she can't even acknowledge him without feeling like she's giving away too much and it's so -

It's _stupid_ , that's what it is.

And the joke's on her because she was the one who suggested they keep their relationship from their family in the first place.

It made sense at the time; there was too much that could go wrong in the beginning, and she didn't want to risk ruining anything between Jon and her family if they told everyone and then only to break up later.

Keeping it a secret was safer, in the beginning, but they've been together for eight months now - all her reasons from before are now completely irrelevant.

She loves Jon so much, sometimes she can't even believe how she can love someone so intensely and so wholly, but she does.

And he's -- _it_. He's the only person she can imagine herself with years from now, and happily.

 _He_ makes her happy, and maybe it's time for eveybody else to know that.

She drags him into the Ladies' room after lunch. Well - that might be overstating it, she excused herself from the table a few minutes after he does, waited for him to come out of the men's room, and then dragged him into the Ladies' room.

"A kink of yours?" He asked teasingly when they're in there, pulling her into him.

"Not really," she said. "I just have something to tell you."

"Tell me," he told her in his seductive voice, leaning in to lave kisses on her neck.

While she did drag him there for a purpose, and while she is aware that the purpose isn't to fuck her boyfriend in a bathroom with their entire family just ten feet away, it's a little difficult to remember when he's got his mouth on her.

"Jon," she says after a while, fingers tangled in his curls. She drags him away, and sees him looking at her with a dopey smile.

"I'm ready," she tells him, soft, and his face immediately clears in understanding.

She doesn't even have to say more for him to undeestand what she's saying. Always in sync, the two of them.

"You are?" He asked, hopeful.

She pulls him in for a kiss, saying "yes," against his lips.

He smiles into it, giving her a quick peck before leaning back to look at her seriously. "San, you know I won't mind if you're not ready to tell them yet, right? We don't have to rush."

"No rush," she assured with a shake of her head. "I'm ready to tell them. I'm so ready."

Slowly, a smile tugs up at his lips, looking at her so affectionately that her heart almost bursts.

He's smiling at her, looking at her so affectionately that her heart almost bursts.

She bit her lip, feeling inclined to add, "We were out there with our family and I just kept thinking how stupid it is that we're keeping us a secret. I love you and I don't want to hide that."

"I love you too," he says with a kiss to her nose. "And this is a very special moment we're having right now in a bathroom."

She laughed, voice echoing in the bathroom's acoustics. "I'm sorry. It was just so stressful, pretending that I didn't notice you out there."

"So we tell them," he says, smacking a kiss to her forehead affectionately.

"Tonight?"

Right now would be preferrable. She wants to be able to go back to their table, hands entwined with Jon's, and tell them.

But you have to time these things, and telling her family when they're gathered around a table would make it seem like a discussion.

It isn't a discussion.

Jon looked at her warmly, a smile playing on his lips as he tucked a strand of hair behind hee ear.

"Tonight," he agreed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be for day 10! :D


End file.
